


In The Name of Sleep

by justlikeabaroness



Category: History (Band)
Genre: M/M, jaeho swears when he's sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeabaroness/pseuds/justlikeabaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yijeong manages to express a feeling, Kyungil can’t break a window, and Jaeho just wants some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the ladies of the Kyungjeong thread at OneHallyu. XD

The day he walks in on what looks like a significant makeout session in his own goddamned dorm room, Jaeho decided he’s had enough. Normally it’s none of his business who his hyungs (and Yijeong) decide to fancy, flirt with or fuck, but this is getting out of hand. This isn’t skinship, it’s skinship on steroids, and Jaeho’s pretty damn sure what it actually hides.

It’s late, but he knocks on his hyungs’ door, irritated and bleary-eyed. He’s grabbed his blanket from his hopefully-not-defiled bed, figuring even if the hyungs tell him to go away, he can sleep on the couch. Sihyoung opens the door, though, blinking as he beckons Jaeho inside. 

Dokyun sees him come in, but before he can say anything, Jaeho flings himself onto the chair in the room like a three year old denied ice cream. “We have to do something.” 

Reasonable Dokyun is, as ever, reasonable. “About what?”

“About leader and Yijeong.”

Sihyoung sighed. “What happened now?” 

“I caught them kissing in my room.” Jaeho knows he sounds petulant, but isn’t a man’s home his castle? “I think they just mistook my door for Yijeong’s, but I mean, come on.” 

That gets Dokyun staring at him. “Are you serious?” 

“No.” Jaeho replies, straight faced, and his hyung makes a face at him. 

Sihyoung ignores Jaeho’s mood. “Yeah, I caught Yijeong having an argument with manager-nim about swapping the hotel rooms the next time we’re in Tokyo. Take a guess what he was pissed about.” 

Jaeho can guess. Yijeong and Kyungil have shared a room since debut days, and normally that’s fine, but lately, he’s hated the fact that they share a wall with him. 

Dokyun laughs, but there’s no amusement in it. “Did you know that they both think the other one is just enjoying himself?” He stretches, running a hand through his messy hair. “Like, they both think it’s not a relationship, it’s just messing around.” 

“Never known them to both be idiots.” Jaeho grouses. “If it were messing around, they’d have either stopped or invited us. Not that I want that.” Ew. It would be like kissing his little brother. Or like, kissing some kind of jungle cat in human form - Kyungil probably plays rough. He’s seen Yijeong’s back some mornings. 

He wrenches his mind away from the screaming pit of darkness that is his eldest hyung’s love life, and says, “Could we make them talk about it? I mean, just have a discussion? Clear the air? Maybe subtly make the point that some of us are trying to fucking sleep?” 

“What, like therapy?” Sihyoung raises an eyebrow. “I don’t think so, Jaeho. Kyungil would just glare at us and go back to sleep. Besides, who he makes out with isn’t my business unless it affects the group.” 

“My lack of sleep isn’t affecting the group?” 

“No,” Sihyoung answers, “but it would affect the group if it caused you to kill Yijeong. Don’t do that, by the way. We need him. I can’t write an entire album and neither can Dokyun.” 

“True.” Dokyun yawns again. 

Jaeho isn’t deterred, though. “Then let’s lock them in my room. Say they can’t come out until they talk. Because they need to talk.” 

“We can’t lock it from the outside.” Dokyun shakes his head. “Safety issue.”

“Yah! Wedge a chair under the door, I don’t care.” Jaeho knows he’s on thin ice in terms of respect - Dokyun is being an idiot, though, so he doesn’t deserve the formal endings - but he still has to speak up. “We can put enough against the door to keep them in there. Then they can work out their relationship stuff and I can get some rest.” 

For a second, his hyung is glaring at him, and he thinks he's going to get hit, but then Sihyoung is nodding, and Jaeho feels nothing so much as relief. “I think we can make that work. And if it means the end of Kyungil’s little kissy faces” - he broke off, mimicking the gesture and bringing out a strong laugh from Dokyun - “I’ll find more furniture to stack.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be rated slightly higher. Somewhere between T and M. In America it'd be PG-13. Slightly NSFW.

The clicking noise from the door distracts both Yijeong and Kyungil from what had been a pleasantly rough bout of biting and making out against the room's far wall. It's Kyungil who reacts first, all but dropping Yijeong on his ass as he lunges for the doorknob, but he's too late. It rattles in his big hand, and he curses, looking up at the peephole as if he could reach through it. "Yah! What the hell!"

Yijeong manages to avoid his ass hitting the ground, no thanks to Kyungil, and peers over owlishly as he wipes any lingering dirt off the back of his pants. "Is the door broken?" he asks, eyebrow raised.

"I think - it's - locked?" Kyungil's words are punctuated by tries to turn the doorknob, but he has no success. "I can't move it." Why can't he move it? He looks around the room, figuring that breaking a window is the easiest way to get out. But when he tries, throwing his weight behind a desk lamp and attacking the glass, it repels him like rubber. 

"It's jammed." Sihyoung's deep voice comes from outside, and Yijeong looks up in something like confusion. "Me and Jaeho put the chair under the door. It's holding pretty well!"

There is dead silence for a few seconds, and when Kyungil speaks again, his tone is deceptively calm. "Why would you do that?" He doesn't like being made a fool of, and he doesn't like being toyed with, especially not by these children. They know that. He's whacked all of them upside the head enough for them to know that. 

It's Jaeho who answers. "Because, hyung, you need to talk. You and Yijeong." He sounds exhausted, and only then does Kyungil realize that he and his maknae aren't actually in their own room. They're in Jaeho's, because apparently he'd been a little unobservant while he'd been enjoying kissing Yijeong. One thing had led to another, and he'd all but frog-marched the maknae backward into what he'd thought was their bedroom. Not for the first time, Kyungil reflects, Yijeong kisses so good that he sometimes forgets where he is and where he's supposed to be.

He hears Yijeong sigh. "Shit. Sorry, Jaeho-hyung." He laughs softly, and it does interesting, annoying things to Kyungil's insides. "We didn't mean to." 

"Yeah, we're sorry." Kyungil lets the door thing go, at least for now; he'd be pissed if he was Jaeho. "Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

"No." It's Sihyoung again. "Dokyun said something that made us think, and we want you to talk about it so you and Yijeong stop irritating us with it."

"Okay, what?" Yijeong sounds almost superhumanly calm, at least to Kyungil. 

He hears a soft clearing of a throat, and Kyungil knows it's Dokyun. "You have both told me," Dokyun says at last, "at different times, that you both wanted more from whatever you're doing than ... well, what you're doing." 

That's not something he ever expected to hear, and Kyungil can quite literally feel his entire body run cold. He doesn't dare turn to look at Yijeong, even though he very badly wants to know whether Dokyun is full of shit or not, and that would be the quickest way to find out. He settles for a strangled, "Oh really?" Because, of course, he's absolutely been under the impression that this is absolutely is just fooling around. He's always the one to make it clear he likes girls, that he's straight, mostly because he still doesn't think he's gay, just Yijeong-sexual, and Yijeong deserves better. 

Nobody says anything, and then he hears Yijeong laughing. It's deep and warm and hugely satisfied, and just barely, Kyungil allows himself to relax. "You idiot." Yijeong murmurs, without the appropriately respectful ending, and Kyungil's over there to hit him before he realizes that being close again is exactly what Yijeong wanted. 

He stops, settling for a rough threading of his fingers through Yijeong's hair. "Go fuck yourself," Kyungil says in reply, amused in spite of himself. 

"Only if you watch." 

Yijeong clearly wants to say more, to tease more, but there's that time skip again - he's interrupted by a trio of grossed-out shouts from the hallway. "Oh, God, not in my room!" Jaeho yelps. "Hyung, get the door open!" 

They're soon liberated, but Kyungil hasn't let go of Yijeong yet, and when Jaeho opens his bedroom door, Kyungil fixes him with a stare. "You're lucky this worked out." 

"I know, I know." Jaeho, at least, is properly respectful. "Thank you." 

Yijeong pulls on Kyungil's arm, and he goes to follow; they can go mess around for real in one of the cars. Or something. But he stops Jaeho first. "Wait, so trying to get us to talk was just because we were in your room?"

"Well. Also because you're my friends and I think you should be happy." Jaeho looks away as Kyungil walks out into the hall. 

"But," Kyungil prompts.

"But this way I can get some fucking sleep." Jaeho finishes. 

"Because we're going to go mess around somewhere else?" 

"Because you're going to go mess around somewhere else." 

"Fair." Kyungil manages a smile, but it's short. "Do that again and I'll hurt you. And Dokyun, and Sihyoung." 

"Okay." 

It's mostly said as a joke, but Kyungil sees the tiny flash of terror in Jaeho's eyes as he closes the door. Suddenly everything seems to be going right.


End file.
